the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Conchobhair Strongblade
Conchobhair originally hails from Waterdeep. He is the youngest of four sons of the very influential Strongblade family in Waterdeep. However, being the youngest he had little hope of inheriting much of the family's holdings, so he set out to make a life for himself when he reached the age of twenty. He started his training as a paladin and spent a few years living the virtuous life of the paladin. However, he eventually felt too restricted with the discipline and wished from something with more glory. On one of his treks from Waterdeep to Baldur's Gate, he met a warrior by the name of Fergus Ravenskill. Fergus was a very valiant warrior and had spent most of his fifty-six years on the battlefield. Conchobhair had spent a few months on the road with Ravenskill and his tales of great battles intrigued him. However, it was not until Fergus told him of his encounter with a blue dragon, that Conchobhair decided to make a life change. He asked Fergus to train and teach him everything that he knew. He spent six years training with Fergus in the ways of a seasoned warrior and even took positions as mercenaries for a few of the larger cities in the area. However, one fateful day, brought Fergus and Conchobhair face to face with a Red Dragon. This was a dragon that Fergus had encountered some twenty years prior, in which Fergus had injured it by blinding it in one eye. The dragon was bent on seeking his revenge and the opportunity presented itself. Fergus died in the attack, suffering multiple burns from the blazing breath weapon and Conchobhair escaped with minor burns and wounds. It was on this day that he vowed to destroy any dragon that presented a threat to realms and to find the dragon that killed his friend and mentor. Stats Male Chondathan Human Ftr7/Holy Liberator 8; CR 15; Medium Humanoid (Human); HD 15d10+30 plus 15; hp 132; Init +2; Spd 20 ft.; AC 20 (touch 11, flat-footed 19); Base Atk +15; Grp +19; Atk +21 melee (1d8+9/17-20, Scourge); Full Atk +21/+16/+11 melee (1d8+9/17-20, Scourge); Face/Reach 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft.; SA Smite evil 2/day; SQ Aura of good, detect evil, remove fatigue 7/day, aura of resolve, divine grace, break enchantment 2/week, celestial companion; AL CG; SV Fort +17, Ref +10, Will +13; Str 18, Dex 14, Con 15, Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 18 Skills and Feats: Climb +4, Concentration +7, Diplomacy +18, Handle Animal +9, Heal +8, Hide +2, Intimidate +9, Jump +4, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +7, Knowledge (religion) +7, Ride (horse) +14, Sense Motive +13, Speak Language (common, chondathan, falkovnian, nidalan), Swim -1; Battlefield Inspiration, Cleave, Courage, Great Cleave, Improved Critical (longsword), Improved Toughness, Iron Will, Mounted Combat, Power Attack, Weapon Focus (longsword), Weapon Specialization (longsword) Special Qualities: Aura of good (aura equals holy liberator level), detect evil at will, smite evil 2/day (+4 to attack, +8 to damage), remove fatigue 7/day, aura of resolve (immune to charm and compulsion effects, allies within 10 ft. gain a +4 morale bonus to saving throws against charm and compulsion effects) divine grace (Cha bonus to saving throws), break enchantment 2/week. Holy Liberator Spells Prepared (3/2/2/1; base DC = 13 + spell level; caster level 8th): 1st-bless weapon, divine favor, protection from evil; 2nd-bull’s strength, heroism; 3rd-daylight, dispel magic; 4th-holy sword. Possessions: Scourge (+1 shapechanger bane longsword), +1 shadow full plate, cloak of charisma +2. Height: 6’+, Weight: Unknown, Hair: Gray, Eyes: Unknown Note: Skills modified by armor. Gondegal has the penalties and benefits associated with middle age. Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Fighters